Funciones Drarry
by Rossette91
Summary: Quince momentos Drarry, quince sensaciones, quince funciones de sus cuerpos. Slash, Drabbles . 9. Abrazar
1. Mirar

¡Hola! Vengo yo de nuevo con mis chorradas :D Bien, este será una seríe de Drabbles en respuesta a la tabla de funciones del cuerpo del foro de "Retos literarios". Este es el primero de quince. Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mirar**

A Draco le gusta que lo miren. Le gusta ser el centro de atención y saberse observado y deseado. Le gusta saber que nadie se puede resistir a él y que podría tener a quien quiera a sus pies.

No obstante, le gusta solo la sensación que aquello provoca al hinchar su ego. Porque los ojos que más adora que lo miren son aquellos verdes y brillantes ojos tan expresivos, cuyo dueño es, nada más y nada menos que, el niño-que-vivió.

Porque ninguna mirada puede ser comparada con las que Potter le regala, tan llenas de cariño, de deseo y sobre todo de amor.

Son esas miradas cargadas de sentimientos las que lo hacen sentirse amado como nunca antes lo ha sido. Esas miradas que le regala cuando cree que no es consciente de ello. Y sobre todo esas miradas que Potter le dedica durante la intimidad, cuando sus miradas se conectan y Potter deja de ser Potter para convertirse en Harry, y saben que no hace falta un _te amo_ para saber que ese sentimiento existe entre ellos, pero que, de todos modos, Harry susurra sobre sus labios antes de explotar dentro de él, y que lo hacen consumirse y derretirse entre sus brazos.

Si. A Draco le gusta que lo miren, especialmente si es Harry Potter quien lo hace.

(Fin.)

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero les haya gustado, a mi sí.

Saludos. Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Sonreír

Segundo drabble de la tabla "Funciones del cuerpo". Espero les guste, a mí me ha gustado realmente, tal vez no está perfecto pero bueno, la verdad no me convenció del todo, pero mi hemana "Anette", no ha revisado los últimos detalles y la verdad yo no podía esperar para publicarlo.

Espero sea de su agrado, ya saben, misma pareja, mismo fandom, mismas funciones. Cabe aclarar que estos drabbles no están acomodados cronológicamente y problablemente no hayan muchas relaciones ya que tampoco pretende ser una sola historia amorosa sobre ellos, sino varias.

**Summary:** Duda porque para él disculparse es sinónimo de humillarse, pero el deseo de ver a Harry sonreír se antepone a su orgullo y a cualquier humillación que le pueda suceder.

No es el mejor resumen, más bien es una cita.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio, todo es de J. K. Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. (no me vuelvo más rica ni más pobre, tal vez por las tarifas de internet que pago.)

**Dedicado a:** Mi hermana Anette, por ser siempre mi lectora principal, la primera en leer estas cosas, la primera en leerla sin correcciones, porque a pesar de ser cruel se que eres muy objetiva cuando de leerme se trata. I love you, don´t forget it.

* * *

**Sonríe**

Draco suspira, mira a Harry y vuelve a suspirar.

Draco sabe que ha hecho mal, pero no está en sus planes disculparse. Sabe que lo que ha dicho ha lastimado a Harry, más, sin embargo, Draco no se va a disculpar, porque los Malfoy no se disculpan ni mucho menos se arrepienten.

De nuevo, mira a Harry, que ya no sonríe, ya no lo mira. Y Draco piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry ya no lo quiera. Y siente pánico, porque un Malfoy no puede soportar que ya no se le quiera. Y él, sin duda alguna, no podría soportar que Harry ya no lo quisiera.

Y duda. Duda porque para él disculparse es sinónimo de humillarse, pero el deseo de ver a Harry sonreír se antepone a su orgullo y a cualquier humillación que le pueda suceder.

Lo vuelve a mirar y esta vez flaquea. Lo hace porque sus miradas se conectan y puede observar que aquellos ojos verdes lo miran opacos, vacíos y dolidos y, entonces, decide que ya no puede más.

Como si fuese empujado, Draco se levanta del sillón doble en el que se encontraba, siente como su corazón rebota colérico en el interior de su pecho y cree que se le va a salir, pero lo ignora y se acerca a paso lento. Harry lo mira con sus ojos verdes, opacos, rebosantes de curiosidad y Draco no lo resiste más y acorta la distancia en unos pocos segundos y con unos pocos pasos.

Siente la vergüenza empañar sus mejillas, decorándolas con un intenso carmín. Se sienta a horcadas sobre los muslos de Harry, con las rodillas apoyadas a cada lado del mullido sillón individual, colocando sus elegantes y casi femeninas manos sobre los hombros de su novio.

Apoyando su frente sobre la de Harry susurra un quedo _lo siento_ sobre sus labios. Siente su cálido aliento rebotar desde el rostro de Harry hacia su propio rostro.

Y Harry lo besa. Lo besa suave y dulcemente, pero desganado. Draco se derrite y no puede evitar sentir el escalofrío que recorre su espalda. Y al separarse, Harry sonríe, no como antes, pero Draco sabe que no tardará en hacerlo de nuevo. Y, solo por la certeza que siente, él también sonríe, con más ganas que las de Harry e incluso con más ganas de lo normal. Aunque de todos modos, su relación tampoco es del todo normal.

(Fin.)

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo.

Gracias por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Saludos.


	3. Correr

Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con un nuevo drabble. Después de tanto tiempo. Espero les guste.

**Título: **Correr  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **M, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen: **Draco detestaba correr. Y Potter, él muy condenado se esmeraba en que lo hiciera.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Agradecimientos: **A mi Beta Goodbye Clarice, por un magnífico trabajo. Porque no solo me corrije sino me da la oportunidad de mejorar por mi cuenta. Gracias, gracias.

* * *

Correr

Draco siempre supo que algo no andaba bien en el cerebro de Potter, pero jamás creyó que fuese algo tan grave. Es decir, tenía una increíble capacidad para olvidar las cosas que detestaba. En concreto una, que además se repetía constantemente, y que él consideraba de lo más indigno: Correr.

Y Potter, el muy condenado se esmeraba en que lo hiciera.

Porque el torpe de Potter solía retrasarse en todo momento y por ende obligarlo a correr cuando necesitaban llegar rápido a algún lugar. Y más tarde, cuando él le reclamaba por tan indigno momento, el idiota de Potter aseguraba que se atrasaba por su culpa.

Pero no era su culpa que Potter lo deseara, ni tampoco que este tuviera una afición por los preliminares, ni tampoco que fuera para él el ser más provocativo en la tierra. Tal vez fuera en parte responsable, pero él también tenía sus necesidades y no era culpa suya que acudieran cuando a Potter le venía mal, porque no cabía duda de que lo deseaba

Y ahí se encontraba en esos momentos, corriendo detrás de Potter por las calles del Londres muggle y por más que había gritado que se detuviera, este seguía corriendo aferrado a su muñeca y él solo deseaba poder maldecirlo.

Pero cuando se detuvieron, minutos más tarde, frente al Caldero Chorreante, Harry—sí Harry, no Potter— se veía agitado, sudoroso y sonrojado, pero más que nada satisfecho por haber llegado a tiempo. Y esa imagen provocó más de un tirón en su entrepierna, porque en esos momentos Harry se veía especialmente provocativo.

Sí. Él odiaba correr. Pero era un sacrificio al que estaba dispuesto a ceder, si con eso conseguía semejante espectáculo por parte de Harry y, sobre todo, porque más tarde podría cobrar venganza. En casa, a solas y en su cama.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo. Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con cariño. Soy feliz porque he estado planeando muchos fics largos y he comenzado algunos, aunque estoy esperando a tener bastantes capítulos antes de subirlos, para que así no tengan que esperar tanto por ellos.

Se aceptan dudas, quejas y comentarios. Hasta apapachos :)

Saludos, besos a todos. Gracias por leer y no hartarse de la espera.


	4. Tomar Aire

¿Qué tal mis queridos lectores? (si es que me siguen leyendo) Al fin he regresado, después de tanto tiempo, con mis drabbles. Sé que tardé pero tengo varios que espero subir pronto. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que sigan con esta serie de drabbles y que los disfruten leyéndolos tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolos. Eso es todo, saludos.

También quiero agradecer a Goodbye Clarice (mi beta oficial) por hacer un magnífico trabajo corrigiendo mis drabbles. Lo que la hace mejor es que a pesar de que suele estar muy ocupada siempre tiene un tiempecito para mí y mis creaciones.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Título: **Tomar Aire  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **M, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen: **La mirada que Draco le dirigió estaba llena de deseo y necesidad y sus labios le provocaban tal deseo de tomarlos y besarlos hasta el cansancio.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Tomar Aire**

La mirada que Draco le dirigió estaba llena de deseo y necesidad. Su bello rostro le incitaba a mirarlo eternamente, como si estuviese esculpido en el más fino mármol, y sus labios— _oh, sus_ _labios_— le provocaban tal deseo de tomarlos y besarlos hasta el cansancio. Así lo hizo.

Con una rapidez y una agilidad tan impropias de su cuerpo, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de él, quedando sus cuerpos completamente encajados y sus narices rozándose, insinuando aquel beso tan necesitado. Sus miradas estaban conectadas y hacían una muda invitación, retándose.

Fue Draco quien comenzó con el beso. Tomó a Harry de la nuca y pegó sus labios a los suyos con rapidez, acariciándolos, insinuando su lengua sobre el labio inferior del moreno quien ya estaba contraatacando. Se besaban con furia y pasión, con deseo mal contenido. Por un momento hubo una confusión de labios y lenguas. Sus rostros no podían estar más unidos y el beso no podía ser más profundo.

Las manos de Harry apresaban la cintura de Draco. Clavando y hundiendo tanto los dedos que dolía.

De un momento a otro, el beso fue volviéndose más pausado, más suave y más tierno. Deseaban transmitir aquellos sentimientos ocultos que casi nunca se expresaban, querían demostrar con sus labios lo que su voz no se atrevía a decir.

Al separarse se sonrieron de manera traviesa. El beso había sido muy intenso que habían _bebido_ el vino de sus labios, habían _tomado_ el aire de sus pulmones, se habían _pertenecido_ el uno al otro y había sido tan solo con un beso, con un increíble y perfecto beso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Sé que está un poco raro y carente de sentido, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además que actua como precuela de otro drabble que escribí para esta lista pero que aún no ha sido corregido.

Así que se aceptan _dudas, quejas y sugerencias_. (Y algún apapacho verbal si se desea :])

Saludos y espero regresar pronto con otro drabble.


	5. Llorar

**Título: **Llorar  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **M, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen: **El rostro del medimago frente a él era sombrío. Podía palpar el fracaso y la impotencia que este sentía al haber fallado.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Bueno, sé que me he tarda en publicar pero fue por problemas de beteo. Mi beta pues ha estado ocupada y desaparecida. No pude esperar para publicar puesto que me parece grosero dejarles esperando. Así que hice todo lo que pude por dejarlo decente y sin faltas, cualquier error que encuentren estaría agradecida de que me lo comentaran. Saludos.

* * *

**Llorar**

El rostro del medimago frente a él era sombrío. Podía palpar el fracaso y la impotencia que este sentía al haber fallado. No necesitaba palabras para saber que la madre de Draco, Narcisa, había muerto.

El medimago comenzó con su palabrería, pero Harry no fue capaz de escuchar nada más. Todo a su alrededor enmudeció. Sólo era consciente de cómo el pulso trataba de desgarrar sus venas y del agujero que amenazaba a abrirse en su pecho.

Con tediosa lentitud, ladeó el rostro buscando con la mirada a su novio, quien estaba junto a él. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante. El rostro de Draco luchaba por no demostrar ninguna emoción, pero la presión de su mandíbula lo delataba.

De un momento a otro su rostro cambió. Comenzó a enrojecer, mientras sus labios se crispaban y sus ojos comenzaban a parpadear con rapidez queriendo ahogar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Su corazón se estrujó violentamente ante esa visión. En los tres años que llevaban juntos, jamás había visto llorar a Draco. Buscó con la mirada al medimago pero esta ya no estaba. Suspiró temblorosamente mientras deslizaba su mano buscando la de Draco.

Sorprendido, Draco le miró y devolvió el gesto, apresando la suya con más fuerza. Cerró sus ojos con tanta fuerza, no quería llorar. Mordió sus labios mientras trataba de contener los temblores de su cuerpo.

— Llora Draco— fue el quedo susurro que escapo de sus labios sin ser capaz de detenerse. Como si Draco hubiese esperado aquel permiso, comenzó a llorar.

Enrojeció, aún más si se podía, pero esta vez de vergüenza. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Jamás había llorado frente a Harry y eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Harry retiró la mano que cubría el rostro de Draco y lo abrazó. Draco se dejó abrazar gradecido por poder llorar sin ser visto.

Draco lloró, seguramente más de lo que había llorado en su vida, pero lo hizo en silencio, como tantas otras veces había hecho, solo y en su escondite de la infancia.

Pronto comprendió que lo que más le dolía era que jamás le había dicho a su madre cuanto la amaba. Que jamás pudo agradecerlo todo lo que había hecho por él.

Comprendió que no deseaba cometer ese mismo error nunca más. Pensó en el hombre que lo abrazaba en esos momentos. Aquel que ponía en riesgo su vida siempre que debía trabajar y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser un cobarde y tener el valor necesario para decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Tristemente recordó que siempre había sido cobarde, que había tardado tantos años en aceptar sus sentimientos. Esa vez no deseaba esperar tanto para comunicárselos.

— Te amo— Sintió como susurraba Harry contra su cabello.

La conmoción que sentía en esos momentos lo llenó de un poco de valor y únicamente logró pronunciar un _"Yo también" _tan bajo que podría jurar que Harry no lo había escuchado. Pero el golpe agitado en el pecho de Harry lo emocionó.

Con timidez— muy impropia de él—deslizó sus manos hasta rodear la cintura de Harry con fuerza.

Se sentía culpable por haber esperado tanto para entrar en razón y, lo peor, de haber esperado hasta la muerte de su madre. Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza una vez más.

Pero mientras se permitía aquella impropia muestra de cariño hacía Harry, se prometió no volverá cometer aquel error y esforzarse para que la próxima vez a ese _"Yo también"_ se le añadiera aquel tan deseado _"Te amo"._

(Fin.)

* * *

Bueno, sólo espero que no me quieran ahorcar por la tardanza y gracias a los que se hayan leído y hayan comentado. Acepto de todo. Excepto insultos :/ jeje.

Saludos y muchos besos.


	6. Besar

**Título: **Una tarde  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **M, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen: **Empacando para cambiarse de hogar, Harry, encuentra algo que le hará recordar un maravilloso momento.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo drabble... no tan drabble. Espero este les guste, yo en lo personal disfruté bastante al escribirlo. En este momento ya tengo tres drabbles más esperando por mi modesta revisión. Así que pronto los tendrán para su disfrute. Este va dedicado a Harry con todo mi amor por su cumpleaños. Se que ya pasó (y que ya tengo unos drabbles escritos para su cumple pero que no entran en esta lista) pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Saludos, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Una tarde.**

Era tarde y el sol estaba a punto de esconderse detrás de la ventana de la habitación. El cielo se veía hermoso con tonalidades rojizas, las nubes se veían rosadas y más esponjosas si cabía.

Harry se detuvo unos minutos. Deseaba deleitarse con el bello paisaje porque esa sería la última vez que contemplaría el atardecer en aquella casa. Aquella en la que había vivido los últimos cinco años de su vida. Cuando el sol desapareció detrás de las copas de los árboles que colindaban con su casa, Harry regresó a lo suyo.

Aquel había sido un día demasiado agotador, empacando todas las pertenencias que se llevaría a su nuevo hogar. La habitación se veía vacía con excepción de las cajas apiladas en junto a la puerta. Se sintió un poco melancólico pero no permitió que aquella sensación se acrecentara. Continuó con su tarea.

Dentro de uno de sus cajones se encontraba una fotografía no tan vieja pero que ciertamente ya había olvidado que poseía. Esa había sido tomada hacia dos años en una de sus primeras citas con Draco. Ambos estaban parados junto a la fuente de un parque Londinense. La imagen captada era simplemente hermosa pues en ella Draco le tomaba del cuello de la camisa y le besaba de aquella manera que sólo él sabía.

Tal vez aquel no fue su primer beso, pero fue la primera vez que Draco le besaba en público sin prejuicios ni remordimientos. Recordaba cada una de las sensaciones vividas en aquel momento. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, el furioso palpitar de su corazón y el calor que en sus mejillas se había instalado en aquel instante. Sin olvidar la calidez y suavidad de esos labios.

Miró la imagen por unos minutos. Su rostro reflejaba ternura y felicidad. Plenitud. Cubrió el cuadro con el papel especial y lo colocó casi con reverencia dentro de una de las cajas.

Meses después aquella era una de las fotografías que adornaba la chimenea de la sala principal de la mansión Malfoy donde cualquiera pudiese verla, en especial ellos dos.

(Fin.)

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Decente? ¿Fácil de digerir?

Ustedes díganme que opinan. Me gusta saber cuales son sus opiniones acerca de mis trabajillos.

Saludos y muchos besos.


	7. Caer

**Caer**

**Título: **Él (Título absurdo)  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **M, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen: **Le observaste durante tanto tiempo, contemplabas como caía una y otra vez (Resumen absurdo)  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Bien, aquí les traigo este drabble. Lamento no haber publicado antes pero esta semana comenzaron mis clases y estuve muy ocupada. Sé que lo estaré, así que he escogido un día de publicación. Viernes. Ahora publicaré viernes, eso no significa que publique todos los viernes porque sinceramente así como estoy no creo poder hacerlo. Si se puede, maravilloso. Así que espero les guste este drabble. Saludos (:

* * *

Sientes su acompasada respiración golpear contra tu hombro y las suaves curvas de su cuerpo amoldarse a ti. Sientes la calidez de su piel entibiando la tuya y sabes que de ese momento no cambiarías nada, como tampoco cambiarías nada de tu vida.

Intentas moverte, pero no deseas despertarle. Quieres ver su rostro al dormir y acariciarle un poco antes de que despierte. Admirar la vitalidad que ni la guerra pudo arrebatarle y que sin duda consiguió reforzarle.

Sabes que le amas y tu mente se desliza entre tus recuerdos. Recuerdas porque te enamoraste de él. No fue precisamente su amabilidad o su calidez. Fue más bien por su fuerza, su valentía y su coraje. Porque seguía caminando a pesar de sentir miedo y seguía levantándose a pesar de los golpes con que la vida le frenaba.

Le observaste durante tanto tiempo, contemplabas como caía una y otra vez. Sufrías con él y sentías la impotencia consumirte día a día por el miedo de que algún día cayera y no volviera a levantarse más. Pero lo siguió haciendo. Se levantaba y tú le seguías detrás.

Estás seguro de que le hubieses seguido hasta la muerte, pero estás muy agradecido de que no hubiese sido así. Agradeces estar ahí, en ese momento y junto a él. Compartir la misma cama y la misma vida con él.

Le besas con suavidad y él abre los ojos al sentir el toque. Te sonríe y tú sin duda te sientes el ser más afortunado del mundo. De nuevo le besas, con más profundidad y te preparas para una linda y muy ejercitada mañana.

(Fin.)

* * *

Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones. Saludos y muchos besos.


	8. Adormecer

Hoy es viernes. Así que aquí les traigo felizmente un nuevo drabble que espero disfruten. Estas semanas he estado muy ocupada con la escuela pero me he esforzado por sacar un poco de tiempo y publicar esto. Espero que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado. Gracias a los que han leído y a los que han dejado review. Nos veremos más abajo.

* * *

**Título: **Adormecer  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **K, PG-15 (mayores de quince años)  
**Resumen: **El angustiante sonido de Draco gritando te sacó del plácido sueño en el que estabas.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Adormecer**

El angustiante sonido de Draco gritando te sacó del plácido sueño en el que estabas. Aunque te sentías agotado te moviste con rapidez para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, aquel en el que nadie le haría daño. No mientras tú estuvieses ahí.

Tus palabras salen con lentitud. Susurras las palabras que él necesita escuchar para que poco a poco el llanto se vaya amainando hasta ser un débil gimoteo. Acaricias su espalda mientras sigues hablando, le reconfortas. Le das la calidez que ha perdido con aquella pesadilla que atormenta sus noches.

Entonas una suave canción de cuna. Aquella que, Draco te dijo una vez, su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño. Aquella que le cantaba cada noche de fría guerra, cuando no sabían si amanecerían juntos o con vida. La que le cantaba cuando ella aún estaba viva.

La canción le relaja y poco a poco cede al sueño. Esta vez un sueño más tranquilo, sin pesadillas. Sin Mortífagos ni señores tenebrosos, sin Fenrir Greyback aspirando halito de muerte en su cuello.

Terminas de entonar la melodía. Suspiras cansado. Hacía más de una semana que Draco no tenía un episodio de esos y ya te habías acostumbrado a la sensación de una noche entera durmiendo. Sin embargo, te alivia que esos sueños ya no sean con tanta frecuencia y que tal vez, según el psicomago, algún día desaparezcan.

Te frotas los ojos con el puño. Mañana estarás muerto y cansado, pero no importa. Nada importa si Draco está bien. Nada más.

(Fin.)

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No tengo más que decir sólo que espero poder verlos el próximo viernes con otro drabble. Saludos.

Besos.


	9. Abrazar

**Título: **Abrazar  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Drarry (Obvio)  
**Rating: **M+, NC-17  
**Resumen: **Harry siempre quiere abrazar a Draco, sin embargo este no se lo permite… hasta ahora.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para fomentar mis locuras y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Aquí vengo yo con otro drabble. Este será el último por esta temporada porque tengo que comenzar a escribir el regalo de mi AI y pues tengo que terminarlo antes del 28 de Noviembre y tengo que trabajar duro porque tiene que ser un fic más o menos largo. Espero disfruten este drabble, creo que es la primera escena de sexo "explícito" que escribo y estoy un poco nerviosa, además de que es de los primeros que publico en esta página. Bueno, ya me dirán que tal les ha parecido. Saludos.

* * *

**Abrazar**

La habitación estaba en penumbra salvo por el leve resplandor de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. El ambiente era caldeado y se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de una cama al chocar con fiereza contra la pared.

Sobre la mullida cama se encontraban dos cuerpos moviéndose como si de una danza se tratara. Estaban imposiblemente cerca, tan unidos que sería difícil determinar donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Sus bocas se derretían en jadeos acallados únicamente cuando se unían en un beso húmedo y profundo.

Sus pieles brillaban y sus caderas se movían desesperadamente la una contra la otra. El sonido de succión que hacía el cuerpo de Draco al tragarse entera la dureza de Harry se les antojaba morboso y estimulante. Sentían que en cualquier momento podían terminar y por ello sus miradas se buscaron con rapidez, diciendo lo que sus labios no conseguían pronunciar a causa del esfuerzo que empleaban en alargar el momento.

No tardaron mucho en culminar, deshaciéndose ambos en chorros de líquido blanquecino. Draco entre sus cuerpos y Harry en el interior de Draco. Con suavidad Harry se retiró del interior de Draco que no pudo reprimir un jadeo ante la sensación.

Se miraron sonrientes. Estaban agotados pero satisfechos. Draco casi podía sentir los brazos de Harry rodeando su torso. Sin embargo, el abrazo nunca llegó. Harry invocó un hechizo de limpieza y le dio la espalda para poder dormir.

Draco se sintió extraño. Durante cada noche, cada vez que ambos intimaban, Harry se le echaba encima aún con fluidos sin remover y Draco lo mandaba lejos por lo desagradable que aquello le parecía. Pero sucedía sin falta y no pudo sino sentirse vacío porque aquella noche hubiese sido la excepción. Harry ni siquiera le había dado un beso de buenas noches.

Se dio cuenta de que miraba la espalda de Harry con ojos anhelantes y que su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse. Con timidez se acercó a la espalda de Harry, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y acomodó su rostro junto a su cuello. Pronto la calidez que el cuerpo de Harry despedía lo adormeció hasta caer dormido.

Harry en cambio, sonrió con dulzura. Giró con lentitud tratando de no despertar a su rubio amante y le abrazó tratando de transmitirle el calor que tanto le hacía falta. En verdad, jamás había creído que conseguiría de esa manera que Draco le abrazara. Se había hartado de ser rechazado cada noche y se había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer si tanto le molestaba a su novio.

Se fue relajando con rapidez hasta perder, poco a poco, la consciencia. Su último pensamiento fue acerca de cuál treta podría usar la mañana siguiente para que Draco al fin le concediera el ducharse juntos antes de ir al trabajo.

(Fin.)

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas y sugerencias? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Algo? Ya me dirán, espero haya sido de su disfrute y espero sus comentarios. Gracias.

Saludos y muchos besos.


End file.
